Fuchsia Spandex
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: "Hey Yuy!" Duo and Quatre turned to the Agent who had shouted. Duo looked back to see Heero raise an eye brow at them. "Nice pink spandex!" This is what happens when Duo forgets to replace the Laundry. 1X2 Color Collection Orginial


**Fuchsia Spandex** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Heero glared at the empty dresser drawer. Where had all of his spandex gone? He could have sworn he still had a pair or two in there yesterday. With a resigned sigh he picked up the last pair and headed out to work.

Heero glared at his reflection in the mirror. The spandex glared back at him. Oh well it couldn't be helped. Reaching in he grabbed one of Duo's tank tops and pulled the black material on.

With another glare at his reflection he sighed and walked out of the locker room.

Duo groaned as Wufei took him to the mats again. "God damn you, you asshole." Duo rolled onto his back and glared up at the Asian man. "I hate you."

Wufei laughed. "The feeling is mutual."

Duo groaned but accepted the hand up. "Ugh. I could kill you."

Wufei snorted but took his stance again. Duo sighed in defeat and fell into a defensive stance. "Bring it." He grinned at Wufei.

Wufei moved just as Quatre burst through the doors. "DUO!"

Duo turned at the urgentness in Quatre's voice. He was knock to the floor seconds later by Wufei.

"AH!" Duo shouted. "You god damn-!" He lunged at Wufei's legs, knocking him to the floor. Duo moved quickly and straddled him, pinning his legs with his feet and Wufei's arms with his hands. "What now bitch?" Duo panted.

Wufei stared at Duo in shock. "How-?"

"That's not important! Duo come on!" Quatre yanked Duo from on top of Wufei and tugged him towards the door.

"What?" Duo panted as he and Quatre rushed down the hallway. "Quatre what the hell-" Duo fell silent when he saw Heero and Trowa going at it. "Oh shit. I forgot to put the laundry in the dresser last night." He muttered, seeing Heero's choice of dress.

The two on the floor backed off each other and fell back into defensive stances. Duo snickered to himself as Quatre bit his hand to stop his laughter.

"Hey Yuy!" Duo and Quatre turned to the Agent who had shouted. Duo looked back to see Heero raise an eye brow at them. "Nice pink spandex!"

Quatre paled. "Do they want to die?"

Heero's eyes flashed to Duo. They made contact and Duo grinned.

"They're not pink. They're *fuchsia*. Learn your damn colors you jackass." Heero ground out. "Besides, they were a gift." Duo burst out laughing.

Duo laughed some more, slowly making his way over to Heero. "You know if you needed clean clothes. You should have asked me." Duo chuckled. "I washed and dried the laundry last night. I just haven't put them away yet."

Heero's eye twitched. "Duo."

Duo grinned and hugged Heero. "Very sexy FUCHSIA spandex hun." He whispered heatedly in Heero's ear. He pulled back, violet eyes glittering with mirth and silent laughter.

Heero's eye twitched again. He let out an irritable sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

Duo gave him a cheeky grin. "Love me." He stated simply. "And kill Wufei." Duo glared. "The bastard took me to the mats like a million times this morning." He muttered.

Heero snorted and turned back to practice with Trowa. "He's supposed to."

Duo raised an eye brow. "Another Asian is supposed to top me?"

Heero turned back to Duo. "Where the hell is he?" Heero demanded.

Duo laughed. "Oh I love you when you're irritated." He said laughingly.

Heero glared at Duo heatedly. "Go." He bit out, turning back to Trowa. Duo pouted but hugged Heero from behind and whispered hotly in his ear.

Quatre watched amazed as Heero's cheeks flushed slightly. His mouth fell open as the blush grew darker the longer Duo whispered to him. Without warning Heero turned and slammed his mouth over Duo's.

Quatre's jaw hit the floor. He faintly heard the other Agents gasp behind him. Heero had absolutely refused to show any public displays of affection while in the office. So for Heero to kiss Duo. That was just, unheard of.

Quatre watched in utter amazement as Heero pulled back muttering something that made Duo turn red and just walked away like nothing had happened.

"Duo?" He asked hesitantly.

Duo covered his mouth with his hand, face turning a darker red.

"And Duo." Heero looked back over his shoulder. "My spandex aren't pink. They're Fuchsia." Heero smirked at the red faced man.

Duo let out a nervous laugh. He knew what that smirk and gleam in Heero's eyes meant. "Right." He managed. "Fuchsia." Duo turned sharply and all but ran out of the gym.

Quatre watched him go before turning back to Heero. "What did you say?" He asked.

Heero paused in his attack on Trowa. "You really want to know?"

Quatre paled before turning a bright red. "NO!" He screamed. He threw up his hands. "No I don't!" He turned and fled the gym as quickly as possible.

"Get your fuchsia ass over here Yuy." Trowa snickered. He grinned when Heero turned back to him glaring for all he was worth. Oh, that glare promised certain death. But it was worth it, seeing Heero actually wearing the fuchsia spandex Quatre, Duo and Zechs had gotten him as a gag gift a year ago. Oh, it was really worth convincing Duo to steal the two clean pair of black spandex he had in the dresser drawer. It really, really was.

Trowa let out a laugh as Heero struck, not bothering to hold back in the least.

Really worth it.

~END~

...LMAO! Okay that was really fun to write! Let me know what you think Duo said to Heero and Heero said to Duo! LOL I'm very interested in knowing what you thought...

~TMBTJM


End file.
